User talk:Awyman13
More About Me and Tell Me What You Think My Greatest Achievement in Battlefiled was having a squadmate fly me over a 4 maned tank that was killing my entire team in a game of Rush in BC2 You could not get around it in any possible way except the air although all atempts ended in death. To stop the tank, I jumped out of the Black Hawk before it was destroyed by an RPG and threw all my C4 on and around the tank as I fell back to earth. I detenated them and as the smoke cleared, I took out the unsuspecting enemies around the tank. You could say I exterminated the entire team. awyman13 22:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC)awyman13 :Restoring deleted content... - 12:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome aboard - -- Bondpedia (Talk) 01:40, 10 June 2010 Image & edits Hi Awyman. Recently you've made a few edits and have uploaded a file. These being Battlefield Squads and File:L01511-bfsp bf3soldier-1-.jpg, respectively. First off, creating articles about things that are not found in-game are not to be featured on the Wiki, and that article will be deleted promptly. I don't want to discourage further editing, but please know that the Wiki is not a blog, especially not the main article space. As for the file, you will need to license it properly, or else it will be deleted. If you don't know how to license it, please give me a source for where you got your images (if it's from the Internet, I will need a direct link of the page you got it from), and I will do it for you. Best regards. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm giving you two more days to tell me where you got that image before I delete it... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Left a message on your talk about the BF3 soilder pic. I was too late to tell you where i got it from so with your permission id like to re-upload it. Remember, got it from google images awyman13 17:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I can restore it, but just know that you have to license images. Also, well, we have some similar files that you can put one your page if you want, like the one I added, so that way we don't have duplicates or anything. If you really want that particular image, I'll restore it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :I went to the image on my profile, it was deleted so i licensed it right, added the links, etc. and it still wont upload.awyman13 20:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That's because you can't restore it; only admins can. So I presume that means you want the old image back? Ok, gimme a moment. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I restored it. You'll have to license it again. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) :: 20:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I went to the pictures details to add links, license it, etc. Cant do it so would you kindly explain to me where to go to license it and adds links, etc. Thanksawyman13 21:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Go to the page, delete whatever's there and copy/paste the follwing : Licensing : : :::SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) ::: 21:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay I tried to. This must be getting really anoying but i go to the pics details and it shows no way of to delete the details. So could you give me a step by step process. I would really like it if we figured this out. awyman13 05:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just edit the page like you would normally do, and copy/paste the coding I put there. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Talk page Hi Awyman. You can't delete things on your talk page like you did, per one of our policies (BF:DDD). If you want to post stuff like you did before I reverted your edit, you can post on your talk page or on Forum:Anecdotes. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know man awyman13 05:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Destruction 3.0 I Checked the fourms and im still confused. In Battlefield 3, if u launch a rpg, tank shell, etc. the facade of the building where it was hit comes down. Would it mean it destroys the wall under it and kills anyone the debree falls on? Help me answer the question that many would like to know. awyman13 05:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Im a PS3 player too! Want me to add you? i will sent a request but i am list full atm Zephalian 06:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure man but one favor. How do you get that stat thing set up. I checked your profile and you had it. You know you put yer rank, name,seen at, etc. awyman13 07:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip on the stat set up for my profile and I finally got around to sending you a request on PSN. Name is not easy to to spell. As my proflie says, look up these two amazing battlefield players Daxter241 and Crazyfresh1. awyman13 02:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) The Battlefield Vietnam Wikia Needs Help! Its a new wikia about every BF:Vietnam and BC2: Vietnam Related and it needs help. You like Vietnam right, how about fixing up this wikia. Follow this link to find the place http://battlefieldveitnam.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Veitnam_Wiki and thank you. awyman13 08:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well... I don't know what to say... This wiki covers that, and then some. I don't mean to be mean, but I edit here, and my Vietnam contributions will go here. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Stat thingo. Sorry man i thought you never replied, but go in templates, and look for infobox soldier or something like that. Zephalian 09:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You can send the request again man. awyman13 17:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield Wikia may be my favorite wikia but ive got no idea how to go to templates. I dont even know if I licensed my image on my profile right. Probably hasnt been deleted because it shows in the description or something, Battlefield 3 Beta's Date Has Finally Been Released! The Beta will release around September 27th for those who preordered MOH and those who preordered BF3 from Orgin. The beta will then go open two days later around the 29th for everyone. I didnt preorder BF3 from Orgin or MOH so i'll see you guys on the battlefield September 29, 2011. awyman13 23:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Many People called me a fake when i predicted the beta date a month ago but as of yesterday when DICE offically announced the beta, i was exactly right. Take that people! awyman13 22:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) SSD Is no longer with us. But, I think I can answer. IIRC, there was a major spate of vandalism on that page by both registered and anon users. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Any of that vandalism mine. The co-op section for example was a stub until today where I added summaries of all the co-op levels making it noticeably longer and I also added the glitches and bugs section to the article yesterday and since a contributer added co-op to it. Page was locked when i went to fix the sections summary. For these things I added, they obviously could not be referenced. awyman13 02:47, October 31,2011 (UTC) :No, IIRC none of the vandalism was yours O.o Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok thks. Anyway can you go to the glitches and bugs section and add co-op in the summary. Its right under the heading and just talks about singleplayer and multiplayer which is why i want something i created to look right. Also any idea if the page will be unlocked because as ive said the singleplayer section is cluttered with separated levels, how they were first revealed, played, and trivia instead of just a basic summary of the plot. awyman13 03:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :There already is a co-op section. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) No I mean right under the Glitches and Bugs Heading, I wrote Battlefield 3 has several glitches in the singleplayer and multiplayer. Under that is the singleplayer section. I wanted to make it Battlefield 3 has several glitches in all three game modes or someting but the page was locked. Any way you can do it awyman13 03:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Checked the Glitches section on BF3, thanks for fixing it. Now if only we could fix that cluttered Singleplayer section awyman13 04:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the compliments. Your edits are nice too. 20:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) TIP: Don't make new categories without the permission of admins (users with yellow-coloured names). As you see, you added some categories that will get you some heat, especially the "Medal of Honor" category you just made up for the EA Gun Club page, which may be semi-developed by DICE, but has nothing to do with Battlefield. 23:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thks for notice. Man how do you edit so fast?awyman13 01:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I just do. And write the above message on my talk page instead of yours so I can get the "New Messages" prompt to know that you messaged me back. And put your signature at the end of each message so I can have a link to your talk page to answer you back quickly. Just type in 4 tildas (~). 01:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Another tip. Don't edit one page multiple times in a short time period, the admins will think you're "edit boosting". 01:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips Ranger. Just a note to everyone who sees this: I dont "edit boost" I just suck at proof reading so i end up going back to fix things. awyman13 01:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You know what? I was thinking of nominating you for the Newcomer's Award. I'll do that soon. 01:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thks, Do me a favor a look at the contributions for the BF3 page, I'll be on there tons of times. awyman13 01:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh, change of plans. You're nominated for the Editor's Award instead. Congrats! 00:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) PSN BF3 Can I get your PSN so I can play with you and other wikia members? I aready asked 3rdRanger about the whole wiki PS3 clan thing. 01:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, its awyman13 like my Wikia name. awyman13 01:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Rush Match From your loving fellow BF3 player, BravoAlphaSix 04:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Warning Please license these images properly or at least tell me their sources, under penalty of having them deleted. Thanks - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 14:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, looks good. Unfortunately, the Skid Loader image may be under copyright restriction and as you don't know the proper source and it isn't used by mainspace articles, I'll have to delete. No harm done however, good job and thanks. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) [ ] 17:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC)